Sex and Steel
by MosesARose
Summary: Got Bored of writting a full blown story so stopped and wrote piece of one. Kinky filth I dub it. But don't worry, it doesn't go into to much detail. rated M for sexual themes and vulgar language. Enjoy


Sex and Steel

Jack lied in the dimly lit space of the engineer sub-deck, on the small cot she called her own. Nothing but the red hue of the emergency fox lights would play upon the backdrop of the obscured, cool space. She, along with everyone one else, had recently seen battle. Her body was masked in a subtle sweat because of it, and the airy breeze present helped with cooling her down. She rested her hands behind her head and locked her ankles as she relaxed, listening to the steady hum of engines that whistled from each side of every wall.

Her focus on the engines had quickly averted towards the clanking of boots amongst the flooring above. She couldn't help but follow the sound as it made its way closer, working its way to the staircase that led down into her hole. She smiled inwardly, knowing whom it was before the footsteps could reach the bottom. But didn't bother to make any moves as the presence came closer.

There was a steady rhythm as the footsteps gotten near. But were interrupted by a sudden stumbling over something sprawled about the floor. "Ugh…crap,"

"Watch out for my boots dumbass, they're lying around here somewhere," Jack giggled.

"Yeah, thanks for the warning," came a voice through the dimness. "Can I sit?"

She sighed. "Sure Shepard," and sat up onto the cot, letting her feet down to the floor. "Nice job blowing that Collector base to hell by the way. No way the Illusive man should get the chance to fuck with it," she smiled. "Besides, awesome explosion right?"

"It was pretty nice I have to admit," Shepard sat down beside her, and leaned all the way back until his back rest against the wall. "You weren't too bad yourself."

"Hell yeah," she leaned back as well. "Holding that damn bubble up to protect your ass wasn't fucking easy."

"Ha, I bet."

"It was worth it though."

"Really? How so?" He turned to her.

"That ass of yours, I wouldn't of wanted it to get blown to shit before I could get my hands on it," she looked at him with a mischievous smirked and nudged at his arm with her elbow.

He laughed. "Is sex the only thing that runs through that head of yours?"

"Only on good days," she pursed her lips. "Most the time I'm trying to prevent myself from sneaking into the cheerleader's office and smothering her with her own damn pillow."

"Ah…"

"Yeah," she sniffed, and noticed the small black case resting in his lap. "So, what's in the box?"

"It's why I came down here."

"Oh?" She pulled one of her legs up to place her foot on the edge of the cot. "What's in it?"

"Open it," he passed it over to her. "I got it for you, remembering a talk we shared sometime ago."

"I've said a lot of shit over these past months Shepard," she looked at the case she held in her hands. "Maybe you should hold onto it, until we figure out what the fuck is going on with…y'know, the both of us."

He smiled. "It not like it's a proposal to something."

She placed her foot back onto the floor and sat up from resting on the wall. Her fingers ran over the surface of the case until her thumb and index came resting upon a small golden latch. She flipped the latch up and slowly opened the box. Inside was a beautifully crafted black steel combat knife, lying upon a bright red cushion made from satin.

"Holy shit Shepard," a large grin spread across her face.

"I thought you may like it," his right hand grazed over the damp tattooed skin of her back. "It's a drop point Tanto blade, reverse grip with a rear finger ring. I wanted to get you something. Something other than a fire arm."

She put her index finger through the finger ring and wrapped the others around the handle. The blade facing down towards the floor. "Not bad, it fits my hand perfectly," she spun the knife around her finger, using the ring, and quickly stopped it by wrapping her others back around the handle.

"That's not it. Look at the engraving etched into the steel."

She held the blade up to the light, and read the wording that appeared along the spine of the blade to herself. "_The only way to find true happiness is to cut yourself completely open_."

Shepard set up on the cot and watched as she continued to glance at blade. "I thought the quote would be appropriate," his voice had dwindled into a sudden whisper, as his bright green orbs traced over her gorgeous facial features. "Jack…" he said softly. "I would never hurt you, and I wanted this blade to show significance of that," she felt the weight of his stare weighing down upon her, and couldn't help but to meet it with her own. Shepard smiled and lightly stroked her jaw line. "I wouldn't try to get close to you just to stab you in the back."

"So what, this is you telling me…?"

"Telling you this," he leaned in and gently took hold of her lips with his own.

She shortly broke the kiss with a gasp. "Geez Shepard…if you wanted to get inside my pants, all you had to do was ask," she grabbed the case and placed the blade back inside.

"That's not what I-"

She excitedly grasped the back of his head, straddling his lap, as her finger swam through his thick wavy black locks of hair. Peering down into his eyes. "I know what your going to say Shepard. But right now, I think I just want to see that ass of yours," that mischievous smile of hers had wormed its way back into her expression. "I've been thinking about before the Omega 4 Relay and…"

"And what…" he said cutting her off. "This is you telling me…?"

She smiled. "Telling you this dumbass," then aggressively forced her tongue within his mouth, making sure it slid over his. It slowly slithered as far as it could, causing him to lightly grunt from a slight gagging sensation. When the kiss finally broke she took his bottom lip in between her teeth and seductively nibbled at it. Shepard grabbed hold of the bottom of the black t-shirt he wore, and in one smooth motion pulled it over his head. He wrapped his arms around her small toned frame and laid upon the cot, moving the case to the floor. Jack held herself up, resting each hand on either side of Shepard's head, looking down on him.

Her finger nails of her right hand found themselves gently sinking their way into the flesh of his neck, holding him down. As her tongue pleasantly trailed a warm path from his collarbone towards his firm chest, stopping only to lightly circle one of his harden nipples. She then tugged at a piece of his skin with her teeth and began to slowly add pressure, biting down as hard as she could.

He winced, only briefly, before she let go to soothe the bite with her tongue. "Jack…I-"

She pressed her body against his as she released her hold around his neck and passionately embraced his lips with hers, stopping any of his words from spewing from his mouth. She pulled herself up straddling his waste and unlatched the strap that bond her breast. The sight stunned him, as the red hue of light danced beautifully upon her pale graffiti painted skin.

Her hard knobs prodded his bare chest when she pressed her body up against his again. He could feel the warmth of her breath along side his neck as her lips and teeth began to skim the length of it. Her hips started to thrust strongly in an upward motion, creating friction to stimulate the large bulge that begun to swell within his pants. Her sweet aroma of ink and sweat helped tremendously in arousing him even further as well. As her body remained in close contact with his, causing his hips to instinctively move in rhythm with hers. He couldn't help himself but to grab her and roll her over onto her back so he would now be on top.

"What the fuck do you think your doing," she said in a low tone, a little amused, watching Shepard as he fumbled with his belt buckle. He glanced up from what he was doing. But was suddenly met with a hard knee to the side, which caused him to lose balance and fall from the cot onto the floor. Jack burst out laughing as he hit the ground. "You should be more careful there Shepard, we don't want you hurting yourself," she stated, mockingly, standing from the cot and slowly unbuckling her Jeans. Letting them fall from her waste.

He held himself up with both hands planted on the floor and noticed as she step out of her pants. She bared her teeth in a predatorial grin, coming to straddle him once again to regain the dominate role. Her hands took firm grasp of either side of his face, and she plunged her tongue deep into his mouth, beginning to rub her hot core along his stomach. He could feel the warm wetness being produced, as she continued to vigorously thrust upon him and let out soft whimpers of pleasure that reverberated off his lips.

"Jack…" Shepard began between kisses. "I need…to get these…pants off," he tried to get his hands behind her so he could reach his belt. But she pulled her lips away and responded with a forceful punch to his shoulder that caused him to fall back onto his back. "What the hell was-"

"Shut up, I'll do it myself," She said, lightly panting. He nodded in compliance as he felt her guide one of her hands down towards his groin, tightly clutching him with a nice squeeze. A low moan escaped his lips, causing him to tilt his head up staring at the ceiling. As she continued her venture, trailing down his body, grabbing hold of the brim of his pants and pulling them from his waste without even acknowledging the belt.

He was now only in his very tight boxer-briefs, as Jack popped the elastic band with her teeth. She lowered her head further to wrapped her mouth around a portion of his swelled erection that still lied within the cotton fabric of his underwear. Only to bite down subtlety, adding a somewhat unpleasant pressure to the delicate area.

"Damn-it…" he cringed lightly.

She looked up, noticing his slight discomfort from the act preformed and became a bit more gentle as she rained little nibbles back up his stomach and chest. She came to his lips again, and soothingly cradled them in hers. Shepard sat up with her still in his lap and began to wiggle out of his briefs until they were passed his knees. His engorged member slug from his shorts and Jack felt as it brushed against the bareness of her backside.

She slid her hips in a downward motion along the length of the aroused muscle until it stroked tenderly between her thighs. She gazed into Shepard's eyes and brought him into a hard kiss. As her arms wrapped around his torso and nails dug deep into the skin of his back. Both mouths parted only for a fraction, as Jack gasped and spoke in almost an inaudible whisper. "Fuck me Shepard…"


End file.
